Shurelya's Reverie
* 40% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active effect. * becomes gold efficient when activated due to always affecting its user. ** Every additional champion affected increases the gold efficiency by the same amount of , up to gold efficient when affecting all 4 allied champions on the team with its active. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The active does work on allied pets and minions. Strategy * movement speed boost is especially useful for the advantage it provides a team when initiating or exiting a teamfight. Old Icon Shurelya's Reverie item old.png‎|Shurelya's Reverie Trivia * This crown belongs to Shurelya, a historian who studies artifacts. * This item is named after Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. ** The decision to give this item a boost is due to an inside joke at Riot. Shurelia has a very high voice; therefore the co-workers joked that it was only so high due to the and that Shurelia moved so quickly. * This item provides the second highest buff from an item when activated (10% less than ). Patch History + + = . ** + + + = . * Health increased to 300 from 200. * +10% heal and shield power. * Base health regeneration increased to 100% from 0%. * Ability power reduced to 0 from 40. * Cooldown reduction is no longer . * +5% movement speed. * Active range increased to 1000 from 700. ;V8.11 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Now grants 100% base mana regeneration. * Unique passive bonus movement speed reduced to 5% from 8%. * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ;V8.10 * Activating it will no longer cancel channels. ;V8.6 - Reintroduced * New item icon. * + + = . ** + + = . * ** +40 ability power, +200 health. ** +10% cooldown reduction. ** +8% movement speed. * ** +10% cooldown reduction, +250 health, +10 health regeneration, +10 mana regeneration. * Unique Active unchanged. * Only available on Summoner's Rift and Howling Abyss. ;V3.14 - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by ;V3.02 * Cooldown reduction is no longer . ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 250 from 330. * Health regeneration reduced to 10 from 30. * Mana regeneration reduced to 10 from 15. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.122 * Now grant assists if using the active helps get a kill. ;V1.0.0.107 * Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 30 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 15 from 12. ;V1.0.0.103 * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost remains at . ;V1.0.0.101 - Added * ** + + = . ** +330 health, +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds, +12 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** +15% cooldown reduction ** Nearby champions gain 40% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).}} References cs:Shurelya's Reverie de:Shurelyas Träumerei fr:Songe de Shurelya pl:Marzenie Shurelyi ru:Грезы Шурелии zh:Shurelya's Reverie Category:Health items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Health regeneration items